World League Challenge
by tengutreble
Summary: The story of a trainer challenging the worlds ultimate pokemon league. Super strong gyms , super strong trainers, and super strong baddies. All waiting in this new region. Will update soon, I am swamped at school. I am very sorry about this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Here's a new story taking place in the world of Pokemon. This is not based on the show (although there will be small

references) and not really based on the games. There really isn't much else to say except **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**00000**

Enter the World Championship

Jason Marin's dark brown hair waved in the wind as he stood on the deck of the cruise ship. The S.S Marissa, sister

ship to the Anne, headed north across the ocean to the Cosheen Region, home of the Pokemon World Championship League.

A special league that trainers can only compete in if invited by three special people. The most important of these being the head

administrator of the champion league. The second, and equally important person, being the preisdent of the Cosheen region.

Thirdly, the person of invited Jason. being the head pokemon researcher in the region. When Jason had accepted the invitation

he was sent a packet containing special rules for this particular league. He thought most of them were pretty basic with the

exception of a few. One, was that there were not eight gyms like the other leagues, but sixteen in all; and he needed all of them to

to be able to challenge the "World Elite". The second being that capturing wild pokemon for battling was forbbiden. This didn't have

any other explaination along with it. The last thing that caught his attention was that there was no storage system for the region,

so a trainer had to carry all the pokemon with them that they wanted to use. So, after much debate on who to bring he narrowed

it down twenty-three pokemon that he had caught in the other regions.

The ship's captain had announced earlier that they would be docking soon. He looked down off the side of the ship to

see the ship coming to a stop next to concrete dock. He was the only one on deck, with the exception of two crewman lowering the

disembarking platform. What Jason had noticed on the voyage over was that he was the only trainer on-board, most the others were

scientist or immigrants looking for a job. The captain's voice came over the P.A. system and announced that passengers could now

disembark. Jason hiked up his backpack and walked down the platform onto the dock. A few people followed after him. He looked

around the dock for his invitee. He was told to look for a man in a lab coat. It was the only information he was given, and since most

of the scientist getting off were wearing lab coats Jason was not getting very far. He started walking towards the main part of the city

when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason Marin?" came an older man's voice.

Jason turned to see an old man, most likely in his sixties, with spiked gray hair. "Yes." Jason said.

"Welcome to Fanner Town of the Cosheen Region." the man said, "I'm Professor Gary Oak, the one that sent you the invitation."

**00000**

Jason sat in an office strewn with papers and books. Many computers lined the walls, with pictures of various pokemon

and spinning DNA strands next to them illuminated the room. Jason sat in a straight-back wooden chair looking at Gary Oak

from across a large desk.

"So," Gary said, "do you have any questions before I register you in the system?"

"One." Jason answered, "Why are trainers not allowed to capture pokemon?"

"It's part of the World Championship League challenge. Trainers challenging this league's gyms will face things much stronger

and more difficult than in the other leagues, and as you and I both know, the others are no cake-walk. Anyway, the longer a

trainer has a pokemon the more connected they become. The leaders of the league want challengers to be at their best, and

a challenger can't be at their best if they are still trying to get in-sync with a pokemon."

"How is it made sure no one does capture pokemon?"

"Most of the region is monitered by rangers, and they keep on top of things."

There was a short silence as Jason tried to think of anymore questions.

"Ready to register into the system?" Gary asked.

"I guess." Jason said, as he handed him his backpack that contained the pokeballs.

Gary grabbed the bag and left the room. Jason sat in the chair quietly, dozing off to the mechanical buzz of the computers.

He had just entered a light sleep when a "ding-dong" sound went through the air. Jason opened his eyes and looked in the direction

of the sound. One of the computers now showed a new screen with an email displaying. He was close enough to read the words

without moving, and against his better judgment curiosity caused him to read the short message:

_Gary,_

_Bad news, the virus incident was not limited to Funa Mountain. New cases are being reported in Krana Desert and Graphiti_

_Town. I hope you are making progress with a cure. We have to quarintine this virus to this region, if not the pokemon world population_

_would landslide. Most pokemon that contract this virus only have-_

The door to the office opened and Gary came back in before Jason could finish reading. He quickly diverted his gaze back to

the desk as Gary sat back behind and handed Jason his bag back.

"Twenty-three pokemon," Gary said, "not a bad catch."

"That's not even half of them." Jason responed, forgetting the email for now.

"Before I forget," Gary said, "here's a case for the league badges to be kept in, and a map of the region."

He produced a small black box with a latch and a folded map from his desk and handed them to Jason who put them in his

bag.

"You are fully registered in this league. The first place you should go is Noomer Town, then through Cha-Chung Forest into Shownee

City where a gym is located."

"Thanks, professor." Jason said as he got up to leave. He opened the door and left without looking back.

Gary left the desk and examined information on the computers until the computer with the email caught his attention.

_Uh-oh...did he..._

Gary quickly read the message. He became worried about not only what the message said but at the fact that Jason might

have seen it. He quickly picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.

"We might have a leak." Gary said.

**00000**

Jason looked at the map as he left the Fanner Town city limits. He looked at his watch to check the time. _Let's see...If I_

_head north from here across the fields, and try not to be distracted I could make it to Noomer by sun-down._ He looked at the map

one last time and back into his bag.

"Heeey!" a voice came from behind.

Jason turned to see a young boy running up to him.

"You're the new trainer right?" the boy panted.

"How-"

"Saw you leave Oak's place."

"Oh...what do you want?" Jason asked arching his eyebrow.

"Want to challenge the new trainer in the league!"

"Really?" Jason said taken aback by the sudden challenge.

"Yup, one-on-one...ready?" the boy said, getting to the point. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pokeball. "Alright, Houndour,

come on out!" He threw the ball into the air and the dog appeared in front of him.

_Houndour, huh?_ Jason thought, _Blastoise would make it to easy...let's go for a little challenge._ Jason searched through his bag and

brought out a pokeball with a sticker of a diamond on it. He tossed the ball into the air. "Sableye!" he yelled and the tiny creature appeared.

It gave a big toothy grin and started dancing around on the ground in front of Jason.

"Let's get started!" the boy yelled, "Houndour, Take-Down!"

The dog growled and charged forward at Sableye. The little ghost clicked its teeth and jumped high into the air without being told.

"Sableye!" Jason yelled, "Shadow Ball!"

Sableye landed behind Houndour and raised its arms into the air. The space between its hands a dark purple ball formed.

"Houndour--get out of the way!" the boy yelled, "Use your Agility!"

The dog blinked and vanished from sight. Sableye threw the ball before being able to react, and sent it flying threw the air. It

sailed over the grass and Jason realized it was flying right towards him. He quickly dived to the left as the ground he was standing on

exploded. He fell to the ground as chunks of dirt fell around him. Through the dust it caused Jason looked at the spot and saw a small

crater a few feet deep.

_Oooh..._Jason thought, _that could have hurt._

Sableye made a few clicking sounds to its trainer.

"It's alright Sableye, just another hazard of being a trainer." Jason said, getting up.

"Houndour," the boy yelled, not letting the past few seconds phase him. "Use your Fire Spin!"

The dog reappeared and started running circles around Sableye. After a few moments a cyclone of fire followed behind it. The

dog hopped away as the cyclone rose and intensefied in heat. Sableye yelped as it got hotter inside the cylone.

"Sableye, use your secret weapon1" Jason yelled, "Blizzard!"

After a few seconds a blast of ice and snow burst through the cyclone causing it to dissipate, and hit Houndour square in the

face. The dog was sent tumbling across the ground. It landed on its side a few feet away, breathing heavily.

"What!? How the--" the boy stammered.

"TM's, they can be quite handy." Jason said with a smirk.

Sableye started skipping around in glee at its direct hit.

"Houndour can you still fight?" the boy asked.

Houndour slowly got its feet and nodded its head.

"Let's try something else!" the boy yelled, "Confuse Sableye with Double Team!"

Multiple versions of Houndour immediatly appeared on the field and and surrounded Sableye.

"Sableye use Fury Swipes and attack until you get the real one!"

The creature spread its claws apart and dashed up to the Houndour in front of it. It slashed at its face only to have it disappear.

Sableye did this for two more only to have them disappear as well. There were now three left and one of them real.

"Houndour Flamethrower!"

The three dogs inhaled all at once.

"Sableye--quick use Pursuit to hit the real one!"

The creature opened its mouth and three small orbs flew out of it and hit the dog on the left. The two other dogs disappeared as

the other one shook its head in a daze.

"Do a Faint Attack, Sableye!"

The little ghost was covered in purple clouds and disappeared. Houndour darted its eyes left and right looking for the ghost. For a

moment only Houndour was on the field, until Sableye appeared right next to it. It crouched down and shot back up giving a swift upper-cut

to Houndour's stomach. The dog's eyes buldged and it collapsed on the ground, unconsious.

"Ack! Houndour!" the boy yelled running up to his dog. He kneeled down and patted the dog on his head; he produced a pokeball from his jacket pocket. A red

beam shot out and hit Houndour. The dog was surrounded in a red aura and returned to its ball. Jason walked up to the boy as Sableye

danced around him in victory.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Jason."

"Oh, right." the boy said getting up. "I'm Chad. Well...welcome to the Cosheen World League." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the intro." Jason said shaking Chad's hand.

Sableye hopped onto Jason's shoulder and made some clicking sounds.

"Alright...you can stay out a while."

"Well, I need to get her to the center." Chad said indicating the pokeball.

"Alright," Jason said and turned around. "Again, thanks for the warm-up." He waved and started walking back down the road towards Noomer Town.

**00000**

After some time the grassy meadow started to sprout some rather large trees, and a river now ran parallel to the road. A school of Goldeen splashed by, swimming

down stream. A flock of Pidgey and Spearow "cawed" as the flew over-head. Jason walked down the path slowly taking it all in. Sableye hopped around on the ground

sniffing anything it found of intrest, and licking the occasional rock to see how it tasted. Jason looked at his watch to check the time.

_We've been hiking for a few hours now. I wonder if Noomer is close._ Jason thought.

The road angled up and started to go up a hill. Jason then realized he could hear the faint sound of car horns beeping.

"Sableye, come here." Jason said, patting his shoulder.

The creature looked back, and ran up and hopped on his shoulder. They reached the top of the hill and in the distance at the bottom they saw the small town of

Noomer.

**00000**

Later that evening as twilight set in Chad stood in a video-phone booth waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Yes?" said a voice.

"I found another strong trainer." Chad answered, "He shoulder be in Noomer by now."

"Good work." the voice said. "Stay at your post and keep a watch for new trainers."

"Yes, cheif." Chad said and hung up.

**00000**

A/N-- What did you think? Was the battle to short, I think so. I'm gonna work on making battles much longer and there will not be one in each chapter. And don't worry

Jason will get friends/traveling compainions just not right away. Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW!!** Good, bad, love confession, or death threat. Just tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here's chapter 2! Believe me this chapter will be, at least I hope, more interesting. I thought the first chapter was kind of generic. Something occurred to me that had not before, if anyone has a trainer, bad guy, or what ever that they would like to appear just give the idea in a review. I will find some way to put the person in. I would always give the person credit it. Anyway here it is.

**00000**

Omega Attack

The sun was sending out its last few rays of light as Jason, with Sableye on his shoulder walked into the Pokemon Center. The lobby was completely empty, with the exception of a single woman sitting behind the main desk typing on a computer. It surprised Jason that she did not look like any of the nurses he had run into before. She had the usual nurse's outfit on, but instead of long red hair she had short blonde hair. He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat to announce his presence. The nurse looked up from the computer and smiled at Jason.

"Nurse…Joy?" Jason said, unsure.

She gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "No. I'm her mother Nurse Hope."

"Oh…sorry." Jason said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I get it a lot, especially from people new to the region. Are you a new challenger?"

"Yeah, I arrived in Fanner this mourning."

"Oh, well I'm assuming you're here for a room?" Hope said with a slight frown.

Jason noticing her expression frowned himself. Sableye twitched its head in curiosity.

"Full up?" Jason said.

"Of the actual rooms, yes. But, I can bring some blankets and stuff so you can sleep out here. If you don't mind?"

"Eh, comes with the job." Jason said shrugging. "But, I was actually gonna go get some supplies before I settled down."

"Oh, that's fine." Hope said looking at her watch. "Lets see it's a little after six, so you have a little under two hours. The center automatically locks down at eight and does not open back up until seven. So if you don't want to be sleeping in the park, be back by then."

"Sure, and could you…" Jason took off his backpack, "give these guys a check-up."

"Sure thing, what about that one?" Hope pointed at Sableye.

Jason turned his head and looked at it. "What about it? You wanna stay with me or get a check with the others?"

Sableye shook its head and clicked its teeth.

"Nah, he's good. He'll stay with me." Jason said scratching Sableye's chin.

"Alright," Hope said putting Jason's bag in a plastic bin. "What's your name honey?"

"Oh, Jason Marin."

Hope took out a pen and wrote the name on the bin. "Ok, I should be done with them shortly. Now don't forget eight o'clock. I can't undo the lock-down once it's done."

"Gotcha. Thanks Nurse Hope." Jason turned around and left the center.

**00000**

After walking a few blocks down the street Jason found a small market that was still open. "Ok, Sableye, stay close to me, I don't want you getting lost."

The creature gave a few clicks in response. Jason noticed its eyes had started to sparkle now that the moon was out. They stepped into the cool store. Pressing the stereotype, dull elevator music played over the speakers. Three cashiers stood at their registers flipping through magazines. A few people could be seen walking through the aisles pulling things off the shelves.

_Alright,_ Jason thought, _I just need enough to get through the forest and into Shownee. So pretty much just some granola bars and stuff._ He grabbed a basket and started walking through the store. He grabbed various fruits for the morning and a bag of mixed berries for whatever reason they might be needed. Sableye clicked when it saw the berries go into the basket.

"Just one." Jason said opening the bag and bringing out a citrus berry. He handed it to Sableye whole swallowed it whole.

After grabbing a few other things Jason was standing at the checkout.

"Your total comes to an even thirty-six tellies." The cashier said.

She was a young girl that looked about sixteen. She wore simple khaki shorts and a white polo shirt. She had light purple hair pulled back in a French braid. Her name tag read 'Tish'. Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two bills and handed them to Tish. She typed in the amount he handed her into the register. The change drawer popped open and she placed the money inside.

"Your change is--"

The lights in the building went out and they were shrouded in darkness. Sableye started to twitch on Jason's shoulder at the sudden change in light. Red emergency lights flashed on, casting an eerie glow on the store.

"Does this happen often?" Jason asked.

"Never," Tish answered. "Chris, go and check if it's just us or more wide spread."

A boy walked away from a register and went outside. After a moment he came back in. "The powers out every way I looked even the street lights are out." He said.

"Something must have happened at the power plant." Tish said.

"Um…is it alright if I go? Since I paid." Jason asked

"Not unless you want a receipt, go ahead." Tish answered, and handed Jason his change.

He took it and put it in his pocket. He was about to grab his bags when an explosion sounded, sending a rumble through the store, knocking everyone off their feet. Sableye jumped off Jason's and started hopping around in a fenzy, getting up set at the situation.

"Time for you to calm down, Sableye return." Jason said, bringing out its ball from his jacket.

The red beam hit Sableye and it returned to its ball; Jason then returned the ball to his jacket.

"What was that!?" Tish yelled getting up and going out the door. She stepped out on the sidewalk and looked down the street. "Oh, dear God!"

"What is it?" Jason yelled running out next to her. He looked in the same direction she was. In the distance a large pillar of smoke could be seen rising into the air.

"That's the same direction—" Tish said.

"As the Pokemon Center!" Jason interrupted, and he started running down the street.

Tish grabbed him by the arm before he could get away. "Wait, running isn't going to get you there very fast."

"But my pokemon are there!" Jason yelled.

"I have a mo-ped." Tish said, pointing at a bike chained to a tree. "It's not very fast but it's better than running."

Jason smiled at her and nodded.

**00000**

A/N- I'm cutting the chapter here. I could make it all one chapter but I don't want to make anything to long…And **NekoGirl,** Miz will appear next chapter I hope how you like how I use her and keep your suggestions coming…Next chapter will be up really soon, filled some real adventure. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- OK, I got a little excited and went on and did part two of the Noomer Town adventure…Now the action really kicks in…Hope you enjoy!

This chapter's guest trainer brought to you by **NekoGirl**

**00000**

The glass of the front windows of the center were shattered, and shards were strewn all over the sidewalk and road. Thick black smoke billowed out of where the glass used to be. Jason and Tish screeched to a stop as they arrived at the scene. Jason jumped off the back before Tish had even cut the engine. They stared in awe for a moment at the once serene building. Both of there minds were blank at what to do next. They snapped back to reality when they heard a car horn blaring and tires screeching to a stop. They looked as a jeep skidded to a stop and a woman hopped out of the drivers side. She looked almost identical to Tish except her hair was darker, fell to her hips, and was very curly. Bangs covered the left side of her face but were pulled back on the left by a hair-clip. Three silver ball earrings in each ear glistened in the moonlight.

"Tish?" the woman said, "What are you doing here?"

"Miz!" Tish shouted, "Good your ranger training can help out!"

"You're a ranger?" Jason said, running up to Miz. "Please, my pokemon are still in there!"

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not _exactly_ a ranger." Miz said, shaking her hands. "I dropped out of the ranger academy to become a trainer."

"But—" Tish interrupted. "she went long enough to be able to give unofficial help when needed."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked furrowing his brow.

"We're sisters." Miz said. "But enough chit-chat. Tish go back to the store and get medical supplies, and find some people to bring back and help anyone that comes out of the center."

"Right!" Tish said. She immediately jumped back on her mo-ped and drove back down the street.

"And, you umm…"

"Jason." He said.

"Right, Jason. You stay out here and make sure no one goes in."

"Screw that! I'm getting my pokemon back!"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine," Miz said, seeing Jason's determination. "We're gonna go inside and help get people out. So stay close!" She brought a pokeball out from her cargo pocket on her pants. "Harmier, emergency!"

A large Mantine appeared, floating above the shards of glass. Miz jumped onto its back and waved for Jason to join her.

"What?" Jason said, not understanding.

"He can fly in without us worrying about getting hurt in the smoke."

Jason hopped onto Harmeir's back behind Miz.

"Harmeir, go in slowly." Miz commanded

It waved its wings (fins??) and moved towards the shattered window openings. They floated in through a gap and were surrounded in thick black smoke. Jason and Miz covered their mouths with their shirt to try and filter out what they could.

"Why not get rid of the smoke?" Jason asked.

"Don't want to risk hurting anyone who might be in here."

As if in response a faint cough rang through the vast smoky darkness.

"Hello?" Miz shouted.

"Help." Came a feeble voice.

"Harmeir, head towards that voice."

It shifted its direction and started gliding to the right. Through the thick smoke Jason saw a white outline lying on the floor. He tapped Miz on the shoulder and pointed to it.

"Harmeir, stop."

It stopped and Jason and Miz hopped to the ground next to the person on the floor. Miz kneeled down next to them. She realized immediately that it was Nurse Hope. Whatever had caused the explosion had gotten her good. There was a gash across the top of her forehead that was bleeding badly. Her right wrist was twisted to an awkward position and very swollen, definitely broken. Her legs looked as if they had at least second degree burns.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason muttered. "Hope, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes." Hope rasped. "Shortly after I your pokemon in storage for you to pick-up I was sitting at the desk when an Electrode rolled into the lobby. I went over to check it out, when I knelt down it exploded. The blast flung me across the room. After a few moments I heard footsteps and voices. It sounded like they headed over to the other side of the lobby towards storage." She started coughing heavily, spewing blood.

"OK, this is over our heads Jason." Miz said biting her thumb. "She obviously has internal injuries, so we can't pick her up without risking hurting her more." She was quiet for a moment then reached into another of her pockets and brought out another pokeball. "Addi, I need your help."

An Espeon appeared in the smoky lobby with the rest.

"Addi, I need you to be very careful and use your Confusion to lift Nurse Hope here onto Harmeir's back."

The Espeon's eyes glowed and Hope was enveloped in a blue aura. She lifted up off the ground and was placed on Harmeir's back."

"Harmeir, go back outside with Addi and wait for Tish and stay with her, OK?"

Addi mewed and nodded its head in understanding. Harmeir then floated back the way it came followed by Addi. They disappeared into the darkness of the smoke.

"Jason, we need to go back out too. We're in way over—" Miz looked to where Jason was standing. No one was there. _What the crap? Where did he go?_

**00000**

Jason had run off to the other side of the lobby when Hope said that was where the pokemon were held. He ran through the swinging doors into a long hallway. The smoke must have been mostly contained in the lobby, because hallway was barely foggy with smoke. Jason crept down the hallway. A flashlight beam streaked across the wall from an open door down the hall. He quietly walked up next to the door and pressed himself against the wall. He heard voices inside.

"Boss'll be pleased with the haul." Said a male voice. "Alakazam, teleport me back to base…Hurry back."

"Sure, sure." Said a female voice.

After a flash of light all was quiet.

_One just left!_ Jason thought. _Please, please he did not have my bag!_ He took a chance and stepped into the doorway. "Stop right there!" he yelled.

An older woman, maybe in her late twenties, looked up in surprise. Jason could not see any part of her face, for it was covered in a ski mask. He could only see her bright blue eyes in the red emergency light. Jason saw that she had his bag in her hand. He flared with rage and charged at her full force. Apparently he had taken her by surprise; he tackled her full speed and they both fell to the ground. Jason tore his bag from her hand and rolled away. He quickly opened it and counted the balls inside. _Twenty-two,_ he thought, _plus Sableye…_ he took the ball from his pocket and put it with the others. _Makes twenty-three._ He zipped the bag and put it on his back.

"You little shit!" the woman yelled, getting up. She reached behind her and brought out a pokeball. "Persian, make him your scratch-post."

The cat appeared between them. It hissed loudly and flexed its talons.

"Now!" the woman yelled.

The cat pounced and out-stretched its talons towards Jason. He collapsed to his knees and Persian sailed over him and crashed into a metal shelf. He quickly got to his feet, but quickly fell down again when the woman grabbed his foot and tripped him.

"Persian," she said, "eat his face."

The cat opened its mouth as it recovered from the crash. Bearing its fangs it walked over to Jason.

**00000**

Many people had gathered on the road in front of the center. Policemen, firemen, paramedics had now arrived on the scene. Three paramedics hovered over Nurse Hope, who was now lying on a gurney. Tish walked among the trainers seeing if any of them needed anything. Miz had sent Harmeir and Addi to act as guards to keep gawking civilians at a distance. She, however, stood away from the commotion trying to gather her thoughts. A policeman, with a clipboard, walked over to her.

"Miss Miaru." The policeman said.

"Yes."

"You were the first on the scene, correct?"

"Yes."

"Everyone appears to be accounted for. However, Nurse Hope says that there was someone with you when you found her."

"There was but be he ran off, to I don't know where."

"Well, it doesn't appear that he has come out yet."

"I know, but there's no fire. It's just a matter the smoke billowing out."

"Well, that brings up the other problem."

"What?"

"Well…according to some analyses of the smoke…its not just smoke. It's a mixture of flammable gases."

Miz's eyes widened in shock at the news. "We have to get everyone out of here! Now!"

"We've informed the paramedics and the other officers are helping the trainers move back. We'd like your help moving the civilians, so we can dispose of the gas safely."

"Sure." She started to run over to the crowd and make the announcement. _Oh God, Jason please come out soon._

**00000**

The Persian crept closer and lowered its head ready to bite. Jason twisted around until he was on his back; he brought his foot back and kicked the woman with all the force he had square in the face. The woman released him and grabbed her face shrieking in pain. Jason rolled away just as the Persian bite down where his head had been. He got to his feet and started running down the hallway back to the lobby. The cat and woman followed behind him. Her mask was dripping blood from her broken nose. They ran down the hallway into the lobby, Jason farther ahead. The smoke a dissipated enough to where he could see the exit. He was heading out when the woman and the Persian came into the lobby.

"Persian," she screamed, "get him with TM Flamthrower!"

The inhaled ready to blast.

Jason bolted out of the center. He saw a large group of people in the distance and Miz running up to him.

"Jason!" she yelled, "Thank God your—"

The area erupted into flames. The shockwave sent Jason Flying into Miz whereupon they to the ground in lump. The onlookers screamed in terror and scattered in every direction. Flames shot out of the window openings and into the air, burning every speck of the gas. Due to the heat the roof collapsed inward with the ear-splitting shriek of tearing metal. The weight of roof caused the ground below to give way, and the whole center collapsed into the sewer system below.

Jason groaned and rolled off of Miz to look at the area. She did the same.

"What the hell happened!?" Jason yelled.

"The smoke was mixed with a gas…what made it explode?" Miz groaned getting to her feet.

"Some thief and her Persian were chasing me. She had it use Flamethrower." Jason said getting to his feet. "I guess that could do it."

A loud laughter was heard throughout the street. Four figures appeared in front of the smoldering rubble of the center, along with an Alakazam. One of them stepped forward and spoke to the people still around: "This is only the beginning Cosheen! This was only the opening night for Omega Team! Beware to those who oppose us, you will be eliminated!" Then the figures vanished.

"What was that?" Miz shouted.

"Beats me." Jason sighed.

**00000**

Jason and Miz spent a good portion of the night getting people off the street and back home. Nurse Hope was stabilized and sent to a human hospital; she was in bad condition but would be alright. Many of the trainers staying at the center had decided to hang around. A lot of them, unfortunately, had lost their pokemon in the explosion. The ones sticking around were hoping the workers sifting through the rubble would find some pokeballs. So far no one had been reunited.

Jason now sat against a tree in the park, half-asleep. Miz sat on the opposite side in deep thought.

"Who would do something like this?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" Jason muttered, blinking awake. "I…don't know."

"I mean why go after the pokemon center?"

"I don't know."

"Why go after the pokemon? They're just innocent creatures, and a lot of them died tonight."

"And I'm responsible for many of them."

"What?" Miz said in surprise. "No you're not!"

"I was selfish…I only grabbed my bag when I could have grabbed a lot of others. It was obvious those people were stealing the pokemon and all could think of was myself…It's my fault they're dead." A slap went across his face. He looked up and saw Miz standing over him.

"Don't you dare." She said, angry. "Don't blame yourself, and make it about you. Any one of them could have gone back, but you're the one that did. It's not worth it to mope over something someone else did not do…Besides you need to stay focused on the league, the next town has a gym."

Jason looked at her a long time, and then smiled. "Thanks, Miz." He then clutched his bag, rolled over, and closed his eyes.

Miz went over to the other side of the tree and did the same.

"Oh!" Jason said. "You know this area pretty well right, Miz?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have to go through Cha-Chung Forest without getting lost, and I might…" Jason yawned. "…need a guide."

"Sure, I'll…' Miz yawned also, "…show you the way to Shownee starting tomorrow."

They both fell asleep against the tree under the stars.

**00000**

A/N- Well, was that exciting? Next chapter Miz and Jason head off into the forest. What adventures wait there? Find out next chapter!...Dont' forget to review…an I will always be taking trainer insert request. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This is a repost of this chapter I found some nasty errors and I had to fix them...This starts the misadventures of Jason and Miz while in Cha-Chung Forest. I tried to make this chapter a little humorous. I hope you enjoy!

**00000**

**Misfortune in the Forest**

Jason and Miz had woken up late in the mourning under the tree. They decided to leave without saying anything, but they did stop by Tish's market to pick-up supplies. Tish thought that they deserved a reward so she had paid for the supplies. Miz said good-bye to her sister and they left the city. The two now walked through Cha-Chung Forest.

"Hey," Jason said, "you said you left the Ranger Academy to become a trainer, why?"

"Well, my brain wanted to do it so that maybe I could do something worth while in my lifetime, but my heart wanted the adventure of being a trainer. So, I dropped out of the academy and challenged the Jhoto league."

"How far did you get?"

"I got past the tournament, and was able to challenge the Jhoto Elite Four, but…I lost to the second one, Koga."

"You got farther than me. I lost to Ikisu."

"You challenged the Jhoto league?"

"And Kanto and Hoenn…But I never got past the Elite Four. Strong isn't even a word to describe them."

"I hear ya. Kanto's four were tough too. Lorelei totally kicked my butt…I don't know about Hoenn though. I haven't been."

"What did you think about Sabrina? Did she not freak you the crap out?"

"Yeah! I totally almost peed myself when I met her. She was scary…And what was up with the Viridian Gym? I ended up just getting handed the badge.

"Hey, me too! I'm glad it wasn't just me."

"Ya-know the leagues are fun, but there are lots of other things just like them that aren't as well known."

"Really? Like what?"

"I really know of two." Miz explained. "The Orange Island Challenge and the Kanto Battle Frontier."

"Really? Have you challenged them?"

"Neither one, but it's not a bad idea."

The two of them continued to reminisce about their past gym battles, and comparing their strategies. After some time they found themselves sitting next to a river eating their lunch. Miz had borrowed a hip-bag from Tish and was able to carry the food. After they had eaten Jason decided to lay on the bank and rest as Miz went to go "do business" as she said. When Miz was gone Jason stared up at the sky in thought.

_So the first gym is in the next town._ He thought. _I wonder what the focus type is; I think I can take anything. Especially with the team I brought._ He looked over to where his backpack was. It took him a minute for it register, but a small Aipom was going through Miz's hip-bag. "Hey!" he shouted. "Get out of there!" he got up and started swinging his hands. "Shoo, shoo!"

The Aipom looked at him with mischievous eyes and snickered.

"Hey, what's all the yelling?" Miz said from behind Jason.

"Look!" Jason answered pointing at Aipom.

"Hey!" Miz yelled.

The Aipom grabbed Miz's bag and scampered away.

"Son of a…" Jason grabbed his bag and chased after it, followed by Miz.

The Aipom was to fast and it slowly started to gain ground.

"I really hate these…" Jason gasped, "stick-fingered monkeys."

"We have to…" Miz said, "catch it. My pokeballs are in that bag!"

Up ahead the Aipom stopped and swung back and fourth on a tree limb. It dangled Miz's bag in a taunt. Jason ran faster and long-jumped at the Aipom. He outstretched his arms towards the bag; his fingers were inches away from grabbing it when the Aipom pulled it up. Jason growled and braced to land, but he did not. The Aipom had been hanging on a limb stretching over a cliff. Jason looked down to see at least a four-story drop into a large pond below. Instead of landing Jason sailed into the open air over the pond.

"I really hate those monkeys" Jason yelled.

Gravity took hold and fell down into the pond.

"Jason!!" Miz screamed. She slowed down and peered over the edge. The only thing she saw were the ripples of Jason's landing. She panicked for a moment until he resurfaced waving up to her. A snickering came from behind her. She turned to see the Aipom swinging her bag around its tail. She stared at it as it kept laughing. Then suddenly it flung the bag at her. She caught it, but the force caused her to take step back. She lost her balance and fell over the cliff. Miz curled up into a ball and cannon-balled into the pond. The cold water rushed over her. She quickly un-curled and swam to the surface. She broke the surface and gasped for air, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"As a person can be after being thrown off a cliff by an S.O.B Aipom!"

"At least we bathed for the day."

Miz splashed water in his face at the bad joke. "Not the-ow!"

"What?"

"Felt like something stung me-ow! There it is again!"

"What are-ow!"

Jason dipped his head under the water to see what it was. What he saw was not pleasing. "We need to get to the shore!" He yelled. "The pond's filled with Tentacool!"

They both swam as fast as they could to the shore. The Tentacool gave chase stinging their legs. The shore was not far and they quickly climbed onto land. The Tentacool pursued nonetheless and started hopping onto the land with them. Jason and Miz jumped to there feet.

"Do you have an electric pokemon?" Miz asked, bringing a pokeball out of her bag.

"Yeah." Jason answered going into his bag and bringing out a ball with a thunderbolt on it.

"Zap, assistance!" Miz yelled.

A Jolteon appeared in front of the Tentacool.

"How funny…" Jason said, "Jolteon!"

Another one appeared next to the other.

"Thinking what, I'm thinking?" Miz said.

"You bet! Jolteon!"

"Zap!"

"Thunderbolt!" they yelled in unison.

Both Jolteon's charged with electricity, and fired thin lightening bolts into the pond. The charge went through the pond and all of the Tentacool, knocking them unconscious.

"Good job" Jason said. "return."

Jason's Jolteon returned to its ball.

"You too, Zap."

Miz's Jolteon returned to its ball.

"Do you know where the road is from here?" Jason sighed, looking around.

"I-I-don't know." Miz muttered. She was obviously very worried. "We fell from high up. This is a totally different part of the forest."

"We could just fly out of here."

"Sure, Shownee is north—point the way." Miz said with heavy sarcasm.

Jason knew that he could not. They had gone so far off the road that neither of them knew the way to Shownee now. "Point taken." He said, "Where do we go then?"

"Well, we ran almost parallel to the road so lets head in a perpendicular fashion to the road."

They turned and headed away from the pond and the unconscious Tentacool. There was no clear cut path that they could see, but there was enough space between the trees for them to move between them.

The day eventually started to get late, and they were no where near finding the road. The sun had started to disappear behind the trees and light started to fade.

"Miz," Jason said, "I think we need to stop. It's getting dark."

"You're right we-"

A loud buzzing rang through the air.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?"

Dozens of large bee-like creatures appeared out of the trees.

"Beedrill nest! Jason run!"

They both bolted from the area. The Beedrill followed holding out their stingers. As if trying to help the bee's the trees started to get closer together making it harder to move. Limbs started to smack Miz and Jason in the face leaving small welts. The bees simply slashed through the limbs. After a minute of running Jason stopped.

"Ok, I am sick of being pushed around by wild pokemon!" he yelled, and pulled a pokeball out of his bag. "Pidgeot, blow these bugs away with Whirlwind!"

The giant bird appeared in front of the Beedrill. It started flapping its wings and created a vortex of wind. It headed towards the bugs, blowing them in every direction. Most were flung into the air while some were thrown into trees. As the wind died down the bugs scattered and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Good job, buddy." Jason said patting Pidgeot on the head. "Return."

The bird went back into its ball.

"Nice job." Miz said.

"Why do I get the feeling some higher being gave us the finger today?"

Miz smirked and started looking around. "Hey, look!" She pointed off to the side.

Jason looked and saw some large boulders pushed together creating a make-shift shelter. They both walked over and went inside. To their surprise it was not as small as they had thought. A tunnel that made it deeper went into the ground.

"Here's our room for the night." Miz said.

They took off their bags and sat on the ground. They rested in quiet enjoying the peace they had found. Both of them almost instantly fell asleep. Clouds formed over head and blotted out what was left of the suns rays, bringing on the night. Later that night Jason was awoken by a strange noise.

"Miz." Jason said. "Miz…Miz wake up."

"What?" she said groggily.

"Listen."

She listened for a moment and then heard it.

"Grrrr…"

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Miz said nervously.

A large, furry, lumbering form appeared from the back of the tunnel.

"Jason," Miz whispered. "it's an Ursaring! Move out slowly!"

They both got to their feet and grabbed their bags and slowly inched towards the mouth of the tunnel. They were at the mouth when the Ursaring roared.

"Run!" Jason yelled.

They both darted from the tunnel and into the dark forest. Miz turned around to see that, thankfully, the bear was not following.

"Jason, stop, it's not following us." She said.

They slowed down and stood still.

"I give up!" Jason said. "I'm gonna go back and let it eat me!"

"Don't be a goober. We can just sleep on a tree like last night."

"I know."

"We'll find the road tomorrow I'm sure. At least it can't get any worse."

In bad taste thunder sounded overhead and rain started pouring down.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Jason said.

"Sorry…"

"I hate you."

Through the night they trudged deeper into the forest in the pouring rain.

**00000**

A/N- Uh oh, Jason and Miz are lost! What are they going to do? Find out next chapter…For the record Ikisu is the first of the Jhoto Elite Four. I could figure out his english name...This was the first of a handful of chapters of what I'm calling the Cha-Chung mini arc…What do you think will happen next?...Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here's the next chapter in the Cha-Chung misadventures. Jason and Miz gain a new traveling buddy this time around. I hope you like.

This chapter's guest trainer brought to you by **Nightshadegirl**.

**Training**

The rain had poured through the night and Jason and Miz were practically water-logged. They had been up the whole night walking through the forest using a flashlight Miz had to see. The moral of the two had pretty much shattered in the night. The mourning had come while ago and with it and end to the rain. Nonetheless they trudged mindlessly between the trees with no sign of the road in sight. At some point in the night Jason had actually lost a shoe and now walked with just a sock on his right foot. His was nothing, however, compared to Miz's hair. Through the night twigs, grass, leaves, and even a couple of pine cones had become entangled in her hair. She had stopped caring hours ago and now everything her hair touched became part of it. There had now noise for sometime until Jason heard humming.

"Miz," Jason said, "do you hear that?"

"Yeah…I think it's someone singing."

"You think we—"

"found the road—"

"and people—"

"and food!"

Even through their lack of energy they ran towards the humming. They immediately came upon a small clearing. A young girl with shining white hair stood over a fire stirring a pot. The two of them ran up to her with tears in their eyes at the sight of another human. The girl saw them and her eyes widened in fear at the sight of them.

"Ahhh!" the girl screamed. "Forest zombies!" S he started swinging the spoon she was stirring with at them.

"No! Humans—humans!" Miz yelled when they got close.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said. "I'm a little skittish out here by myself, and no offense but you guys could pass for zombies."

"We know." Jason said eyeing the pot of what looked like soup.

The girl saw him and smiled. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" Jason and Miz said in unison.

The girl grabbed some bowls and poured some soup into them. "Let get some spoons." She went over to a tent in the distance.

Jason and Miz could not wait so they just drank from the bowl. Jason's eyes widened in surprise and he nearly choked.

"It tastes like clay!" he whispered to Miz.

"I think it is clay!" Miz responed.

The girl re-emerged from her tent. "How is it guys?"

"It's perfect!" they said in unison.

The girl had been kind enough to feed them and did not want to insult her. They choked down the rest of the soup trying to get the least amount of taste as possible.

"Oh…" the girl said, "my name's Danny."

"I'm Jason and she's Miz. Thanks for the soup."

"Yeah," Miz said, "so, Danny, are you lost too?"

"What? Lost? No." Danny answered confused, "I walked of the road to camp for the night."

"Road?! Where!?" Miz yelled.

Danny pointed over to the left. Jason and Miz looked over, and to their horror realized that they had not been moving perpendicular to the road but parallel. They stared at it dumbfounded.

"Guys," Danny said, "Guys are you okay?"

**00000**

Danny eventually snapped them back to reality. Once they back to focus Jason and Miz told Danny what had happened on the previous day. After they told Danny everything she pointed out Jason was missing a shoe, and gave him an extra pair that she had as replacements. After the shoes Danny and Jason spent some time getting all the objects out of Miz's hair. Afterwards, they all took down Danny's tent and packed up her campsite. They now walked on the road towards Shownee City.

"So, Danny…" Jason said, "are you challenging the league, too?"

"Nope, I'm competing in the contest."

"That's neat." Miz said, "I could never really get into that."

"I just go for straight battling." Jason added.

"What regions have you competed in, Danny?" Miz asked.

"I got started in Sinnoh, and then I went to Hoenn. I was in the Grand Festival top five for both."

"Sinnoh, huh?" Jason said, "Their league and festival are fairly new aren't they?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "they started up about a year ago."

Their peaceful conversation was interrupted by a Butterfree shooting out of the forest and smacking into a tree.

"What the…" Miz said.

The trio ran over to the Butterfree to check on it. Danny knelt down next to it and looked it over.

"It's—it's dead!" Danny stammered. "What could do this?"

"Good job, Steelinx. Let's go find some more." An older boy, in his late teens, came out of the forest and onto the road. He was followed by an incredibly large, imposing Steelinx. He noticed the trio standing over the Butterfree. "Hey, if you guys are looking for wild pokemon to train with you're outta luck, I've taken care of most of the ones in this area." He walked up to Jason and held out his hand. "The names, Cain Bronx."

Jason smacked his hand away in anger. "You call killing wild pokemon training!"

Cain frowned at Jason's action. "Steelinx here is a tough cookie. Sometimes it is an unfortunate side effect when I train." He, said grinning.

"You want training, I'll give you training!" Jason yelled. He took off his bag, and brought a pokeball out that had a wave on it.

Cain smirked and walked over to Steelinx. "Fool." He said to himself.

"Meet my first pokemon and my oldest friend! Blastoise, lets teach this bastard a lesson!" Jason threw the ball into the air and the massive, blue-skinned turtle appeared.

"It doesn't matter who you summon! Steelinx start things off with Rock Throw!"

Steelinx growled and dug its tail into the ground. It strained for a moment then threw large chunks of the ground into the air. Most flew over-head harmlessly into the forest. One landed in the middle of the road. Another landed only a few feet from the girls. A third headed straight for Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Withdrawl!" Jason ordered.

The turtle pulled its arms, legs, and head into its shell. The rock hit directly, but bounced off the hard shell harmlessly.

"Danny! Miz! I suggest getting some distance!" Jason yelled

The girls picked themselves up and ran down the street to watch from a distance.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

The shell bounced off the ground and started to spin wildly towards Steelinx. It hit the middle of Steelinx's body, knocking it to the ground. It quickly got back up un-phased. Blastoise then popped back out of its shell.

"Blastoise, Water Gun!"

Blastoise opened its mouth and a jet of water sprayed out, hitting Steelinx in the head. It took the hit hard and was flipped on its back.

"Steelinx, time for a sneak attack! Use TM Dig!"

Steelinx's tail started to spin. It dug into the ground and quickly dug a deep hole. Steelinx then slithered in and disappeared underground.

"Blastoise, be wary!" Jason cautioned.

The ground started to shake furiously, knocking Jason on his butt. The ground below Blastoise cracked. Steelinx burst through the crack, hitting Blastoise sending through the air. It landed on its back a few feet away.

"Alright, Steelinx, Iron Tail!"

It slithered over to Blastoise as its tail started to glow. It raised its tail and started to beat Blastoise on the chest without relent. The turtle grunted in pain at the strikes.

"Blastoise, use your Protect ability!" Jason yelled getting to his feet.

Blastoise's eyes started to glow white. Steelinx raised its tail for another strike. It swung down but was knocked back by a white shield that covered Blastoise. Steelinx's tail bounced back and hit itself. It shook its head in a daze at the surprise hit.

"Blastoise, grab the tail and Seismic Toss that thing!"

Blastoise hopped to its feet and grabbed Steelinx's tail while it was still dazed. It took tight hold and started to spin around. Blastoise got faster and Steelinx raised into the air from the momentum. When full speed was gained Blastoise stopped and slammed Steelinx into the ground. The shockwave sent Jason and Cain to the ground. A long crater was created where Steelinx landed. It growled and slowly got back up.

"Steelinx," Cain yelled, putting on sunglasses.

_What's he doing?_ Jason thought.

"Sandstorm!" Cain yelled.

Steelinx raised its head towards the sky. Its jaws opened, the wind picked up, then sand poured out of its mouth. A whirlwind of sand formed around Steelinx. The vortex expanded and the area was engulfed in the stinging, whipping, sand. Jason covered his eyes to shield them from the sand.

"Blast--_cough__cough_" Jason choked on the sand before he could speak. "Bla--_cough_ _cough_" he choked again. He concentrated as best he could; he knew Blastoise was in the same situation. "Use your Rain Dance, Blastoise! _cough_ _cough_"

Blastoise raised its head to the sky and shot a large bubble of water through the sand and into the air. The bubble burst and water rained down on the area. The water cleared the air and washed the area of sand. With the air clear Steelinx appeared from the vortex.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Jason yelled.

Two plates on the turtles shell popped open and two large, shiny, metal cannons appeared. It growled and two ferocious streams of water jettisoned out of the cannons. They swirled around each other and hit Steelinx in the middle of its body. The Steelinx groaned in pain and was thrown backwards into the forest, knocking over a large portion of trees.

"No!!" Cain yelled and threw his glasses on the ground. "Use TM Dig again, Steelinx!"

The Steelinx groaned and slithered into the hole it created before.

_He's gonna use that Iron Tail combo again._ Jason thought, _I have to find a way to—_his eyes fell upon Steelinx's hole. _Wait a minute…_ "Blastoise!" he yelled, "use your Hydro Cannon and fire it into that hole!"

It nodded and quickly went over to the hole. It readied its cannons and fired into the hole.

"What are you doing?" Cain yelled, confused.

The answer became apparent quickly. The ground started to rumble again. The entire area quaked, the birds in the trees scattered; the ground in the middle of the road cracked and a geyser burst through. On top of the geyser was Steelinx being juggled up and down.

"Alright, Blastoise jump up there, grab its tail, and give it another Seismic Toss!" Jason yelled.

Blastoise discontinued the water. It quickly jumped up to Steelinx and grabbed its tail. It flexed its muscles and flung Steelinx to the ground. It smashed down hard leaving another long crater in the road.

"Now Blastoise finish it with a Skull Bash!"

The turtle angled downwards and rocketed towards the ground. It struck Steelinx square in the head. Steelinx let out a groan and went limp, going unconscious.

"Steelinx!" Cain yelled running up to it.

Danny and Miz came back from down the road and Jason.

"Way to go Jason!" Danny yelled.

Blastoise walked over and joined the trio.

"So, Blastoise was your first pokemon?" Miz asked

"Yep," Jason said, patting Blastoise's shell. "Good job buddy. Return."

Blastoise smiled and returned to its ball. Jason walked away from the girls and over to Cain.

"If I see you training like that again…" Jason said sternly, "I will do more than just defeat you in battle." He then walked back over to the girls. "Okay, lets get out of here. I'm ready for a gym battle!"

The trio continued down the road towards Shownee leaving Cain next to his Steelinx.

_Don't think this is the only time you will see me._ Cain thought, _You will feel the wrath of my revenge for humiliating me._

**00000**

A/N- What do you think Cain is going to do? Find out next time…I really liked writing this chapter because Blastoise is one of my absolute favorite pokemon…Anyway hope you liked it, don't forget to review...Nightshade, how do you like Danny? Even though she really wasn't in much of this chapter, but she will next chapter trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N—Well I probably lost everyone that was reading due to the massive gap in updating. The reason for that gap was that way back I got tied up with end of the year papers and finals, and then…well I just forgot, so I hope everyone can forgive me…So I keep you any longer here is the next chapter!

**00000**

**00000**

**To Manage a Rescue**

It had been some time since Jason had fought with Cain, who now sat on the side of the road. After his defeat Cain had been seething with thoughts of revenge. He was not upset that he had been defeated, he had been before, but was upset that he had been defeated so easily. He replayed the fight over and over in his head; how Steelinx threw everything at that Blastoise, but was simply batted away with another attack. The more Cain had thought about it the angrier he had gotten, and he had been thinking about for a few hours now. Steelinx had been able to beat most opponents put against it, but that kid and his Blastoise had beaten it like it was Wurmple. Cain sat in the dirt letting his hatred and lust for revenge fester. His concentration was broken when a pair of feet appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair and dark purple eyes. She wore knee-high leather boots, a short skirt, and a sleeveless zip-up vest, all colored a scarlet red. The one thing Cain noticed the most, however, were her extremely protrusive breasts.

"What do you want?" Cain barked, not really caring.

"I'm here to make you a proposition." The woman said, "My name is Bonnie, and I'm from a group called Omega Team. We witnessed your battle earlier today, and we see great potential in you."

"Saw my battle? How?"

"Look behind." Bonnie said. "At the Zubat hanging in the tree."

Cain turned and saw it. "What about it?" Before Bonnie could answer, he saw it. The Zubat was fake. "What is it?"

"It's a camera." Bonnie answered, "Our top-notch scientist developed them. We use them for various objectives, like watching you battle."

"That answers that, what do you want me with me?" Cain asked.

"Like I said we want to recruit you. More specific, to become my partner."

"But, why?"

"You have the personality we need. You're ruthless, cunning, and obviously a strong trainer. Also, if pointed in the right direction, your anger could be put to great use. We need you not only to increase our numbers, but to help with the boy that beat you."

"What about him?" Cain asked, suddenly interested.

"He and his girlfriend are potential threats to our plans."

Cain stood up at this point and faced Bonnie.

"But how can help with whatever his name?"

"Simple, your want for revenge will drive you to beat him and that's what we want. Now will you join me?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Simply shake my hand in agreement."

"One more question. What exactly is your purpose?"

"To be honest I don't know the complete details. Just that anyone who helps in our leaders victory will be given immeasurable rewards."

Cain stood there and thought over the proposition. Bonnie stood there patiently waiting for a reply.

"I should mention," Bonnie said, "that if you agree, you leave behind everything that you are up to this point. Your World League challenge will be over."

Cain stood in silence still thinking. "So…immeasurable rewards, huh? And the power to defeat anyone?" Cain took a deep breath and held out his hand.

"Good!" Bonnie said and took his hand. "From now on you will be known as Clyde, and you start immediately.

"Really? What's the mission?" Cain asked getting excited.

"Our first mission is to eliminate Jason Marin and Miz Miaru."

**00000**

Many miles down the road (and sometime later) Jason, Miz, and their newest companion Danny walked towards Shownee City.

"Hey, Danny…" Jason said, "I forgot to ask. I know you mainly do the contest, but have you thought about challenging the gyms?"

"Actually…" she answered. "I did challenge the gyms in Sinnoh and Hoenn while was doing the contest too."

"Really?" Jason said, moderately surprised."How far did you get?" Miz asked.

"I got all the badges, but didn't get past the tournament."

At this point a red beam came out of Danny's bag and hit the ground in front of them. An Eevee then appeared in front of them wagging its tail.

"Sorry…" Danny said, "she does this from time to time. Apparently she doesn't like pokeballs to much." She held out her arms and the Eevee hopped into them.

"You know," Miz said, looking at her watch, "if we're lucky we might reach Shownee before night fall."

"Good!" Jason yelled, "I'm ready for my first gym battle!" He darted away from the girls and started to run down the road.

"Jason!" Danny yelled.

He kept on running.

"We're gonna have to chase him aren't we?" Danny said to Miz, putting Eevee down. "I know you don't like it, but I need you to go back in for a while."

Eevee nodded its head and returned to its ball.

"Come on," Miz said, "lets start fol—" she did not finish the sentence. Up ahead the road had collapsed and Jason fell into a hole.

"What the—Jason!" Danny yelled and ran forward, Miz following behind her.

The sound of a engine rang through the air and the trees started to bend in a strong wind. Danny and Miz stopped as a dust cloud rose. A helicopter came out from behind the trees and hovered over the hole; a loud laughter then came from the machine.

"What is that?" Danny yelled.

A net dropped from the helicopter and into the hole, and quickly came up with an unconscious Jason.

"Jason!" Miz yelled, "Whoever you are stop this!"

Laughter once again rang through the air.

"This is what you get…" said a female hanging out of the helicopter.

"…for messing with Omega Team!" said a male, hanging out of the other side.

Miz recognized the male. "Hey!" she yelled, "you're Cain, the guy Jason beat earlier today!"

"I am no longer Cain Bronx! I have joined Omega Team!"

"And together," the woman said, "we are Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Now I can get revenge on him!" Clyde said, indicating Jason. "And then we're coming after you Miz!"

The pair went back into the helicopter and gunned the engine. The copter turned around and flew off into the distance.

"Omega Team?!" Danny yelled, clearly panicked. "I've never heard of them!"

"No time to explain!" Miz said, "We need to get Jason back! Danny do you have a pokemon that fly's and big enough you can ride on?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, we're gonna follow them!" Miz brought out a pokeball and yelled: "Windy, big problem!"

A large green Flygon appeared.

"Dragonair!" Danny yelled.

The long blue dragon appeared.

"Windy, I'm gonna get on you and we need to follow that helicopter, ok?" Miz explained.

The Flygon nodded and knelt down for Miz to get on, who positioned herself in front of the wings and wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Dragonair, we're gonna do the same thing." Danny said.

The dragon gave a strange mew and Danny climbed on its back and wrapped hers around its body.

"Ok, lets go!" Miz yelled.

The dragons lifted off the ground and went high into the air. They quickly followed in the direction of the helicopter.

**00000**

Jason did not stay unconscious for very long. He awoke inside the net completely disoriented. He quickly realized his situation and started to struggle against the net. His limbs started to cramp from the awkward position, however his left had been forced close to the zipper of backpack. He maneuvered his fingers to slowly push it open. It took some concentration but he was eventually able to fit his hand through a small a opening. His fingers closed around the first pokeball he felt and brought it out of the bag.

_Just be able to fly…_ Jason thought. He looked at the ball to see a sticker with a pair of fly wings on it. "Perfect!" he said aloud, "Yanma, emergency!"

The ball opened and the large insect appeared flying next to him. It immediately realized its master's situation and started to tug on the net. After no success it stopped and looked at Jason with worried eyes.

"Yanma, listen," Jason said, "I need you to find two girls. One has long purple hair and the other has long silvery-white hair. Find them and bring them to me. Hurry!"

The Yanma quickly flew off from the helicopter.

**00000**

They had lost sight of the helicopter quickly even though the dragons were trying their best to keep up with it. Danny was going out of her mind she had never had to anything like this before. The most she had ever had to worry about was what new maneuvers Nikki had come up with for a contest or that she might run into a Spinarak. The most distressing decision she had to make latly was whether to focus on contest of gyms in the Cosheen region (contest eventually won). But now, now she was chasing down two criminals that kidnapped one of new friends.

"Danny!" Miz shouted.

Danny came out of her train of thought and looked over at the other girl. She was pointing ahead of them and Danny turned to look. Speeding towards them was a large Yanma. Danny braced herself anticipating an attack from the enemy. The girls had the dragons stop and hover as the bug came to them. It stopped in front of them and examined both girls intently, and then it started to buzz and twitch its head. Danny's dragon mewed and nodded to its master. Danny just stared not understanding. The Dragonair mewed and twitched head towards the Yanma.

"Oh…" Danny said, "it wants us to follow it."

The Dragonair nodded to the Yanam, and it sped off in the direction it had come. The girls quickly followed, Danny slightly smiling for understanding what it wanted.

**00000**

Jason's situation had done nothing but degrade since Yanma had left. It had been some fifteen minutes and he had squirmed so much that he had gotten himself into an impossible position. The only part of his body that could really move was his head, and every other part of him had become numb with cramps. He tried to gather as much information about his captors as he could, but all he could observe was that for a helicopter the engine was not very loud. He had been trying to hear his captors talking but was only able to catch muffled words, until now.

"Bonnie!" a male voice said loudly, "three bogies coming from behind!"

Jason immediately recognized the voice as Cain's (Clyde's) and anger flared through him. He struggled against the rope even though he knew it was pointless.

"Then do something. I'm driving." Bonnie said.

"Right…Scizor!" There was brief pause before Clyde spoke again. "Scizor, stop those people following us! At any cost!"

The red, metal, insect flew out of the cockpit. It flew towards three figures in the distance.

**00000**

As soon as the Scizor left the helicopter it used Double Team to create copies of itself. The two dragons immediately went on guard.

"Yanam," Miz yelled, "go and stick close to Jason."

The Yanma sped off and flew past the Scizors, who ignored it, over to Jason. The bug sat itself on the net to act as guardian.

"Good, girl." Jason said.

He turned to look at the girls and that's when he saw coming. It was too fast for him to say anything all he could do was watch horror. From behind the girls the real Scizor was barreling towards them. Its left hammer-claw started to glow reading a Mach Punch.

"Miz!" Jason yelled, "Miz, behind—"

It was too late. The punch hit Windy square in the middle of the back. The dragon shrieked in pain and lurched forward. The force of the sent Miz flying forward off the dragon's back into the air. She hung in the air for a moment and then started to fall towards the ground. Her Flygon dived trying to catch her. It outstretched its short arms trying to reach her. They both fell with extreme speed and disappeared into the tall trees, unable to be seen if the catch was made. Jason stared in shock for moment until his attention was drawn to Danny's yelling. He watched her dodge, duck, and roll away from the numerous punched being thrown from the fake Scizor.

"Dragonair," Danny yelled, "get rid of these guys, use Screech!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a terrible screech emanated from it. The Scizor disappeared but one due to the sound. The shriek stopped and the Scizor hovered and shook its head trying to recover.

"Time for a trump card!" Jason heard Bonnie say.

The helicopter slowed and turned around. Jason heard two doors swing open and two large gatling guns fell down on either side of him.

_Oh, my God! They're really trying to kill her!"_ Jason thought.

Danny saw the guns and had Dragonair fly towards the helicopter before they could fire. They started before she got close. The dragon tried to be hard target be doing the same maneuvers as it did with Scizor.

"Dragonair!" Danny yelled, "Use Ice Beam on those guns!"

The dragon did a barrel roll and fired the frosty-white beam. It hit the gun on the left was frozen in ice. The other gun, however, kept firing. The dragon kept barrel rolling to get out of the guns turn radius.

"Yanma!" Jason yelled, "You see that gun there, use Aerial Ace and cut it away from the helicopter."

The bugs wings started to glow and rocketed towards the gun. It flew past the gun as if it had not done anything, but immediately stopped firing, sparked, and flew away from the helicopter to the ground.

"Good girl, Yanma, come on—ah!"

The Yanma had been struck by with a surprise Mach Punch from above by the now recovered Scizor.

"Quick, return!" Jason yelled.

The red pokeball beam shot out at a great length and recovered the bug.

"Dragonair, freeze 'em" Danny yelled.

The ice beam fired from the dragon's mouth again, but the Scizor was to fast and it quickly moved out of the way. Jason noticed it had a sinister look on its face as the helicopter turned around and started to fly away. The Scizor quickly flew up next to Jason and held its claw at the rope that held him from the copter.

"Oh, shit!" Danny exclaimed, "Dragonair, hurry catch him."

The Scizor clipped the rope and flew to head-off Dragonair. Danny quickly formed a plan in her head.

_Ok,_ she thought, _I'm either __gonna__ be a hero or kill myself._ She bit her lower lip and yelled: "Dragonair, time for the Ice Slide maneuver!" She then rolled of the dragons back. She aimed herself downward and narrowed her body to faster to Jason. Her small frame helped in reducing wind resistance and was able to fall faster. She outstretched her hands and wrapped her fingers around the rope.

"Great…" Jason said, "now we both die!"

"Not so fast." Danny said calmly. She looked up at Dragonair who had just slammed Scizor away with its tail. It then lowered its head and shot an Ice Beam towards her. She flipped herself around as if she was going to land on her feet. The Ice Beam expanded and formed a sheet of ice slanting downwards to the forest. Danny landed on the ice sheet, Jason in tow. She skied down to the end of the sheet and jumped off. At this point Jason had started to yell in fear. Dragonair flew to Danny and caught and caught her and Jason in its tail. It stopped and gently put Danny on its back and kept Jason wrapped in its tail. Danny brought out a small knife from her bag and cut through Jason's ropes. He crawled out and sat behind Danny on the dragon's back. Their brief moment of relief was gone when the helicopter appeared in front of them.

"Not so fast, Jason Marin!" Bonnie said, hanging out of the machine. "We have orders to bring you to the boss!"

Dragonair turn around to escape, but was blocked by the Scizor.

"Now, I can have my revenge on you!" Clyde said, hanging out of the other side.

"You're dumber than I thought Cain!" Jason yelled, "I beat you once and you go evil. C'mon that's a little extreme!"

"Shut-up, you! Scizor, take care of the girl!" Clyde commanded, and he and Bonnie went back into the helicopter.

Scizor readied a Mach Punch, both its claws glowing.

"Dragonbreath!"

The Scizor was engulfed in purple flames and was sent sprawling towards the helicopter. It went through the front glass and landed on top of Bonnie and Clyde. The control panel of the machine started to spark and sizzle, and then the helicopter started to wobble. The tail engine exploded and the machine plummeted to the ground. It made a terrible whining sound as it disappeared into the trees with a loud crash. Danny and Jason stared in amazement at what had just happened. They turned in the direction of the attack to see a girl with purple hair riding a green dragon.

"Miz!" Danny and Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, guys." Miz said nonchalantly. "You didn't think I'd go down that easily did you? No pun intended." She gave a wry smile and they all burst out laughing.

**00000**

They all slept peacefully that night under the stars on the side of the road. Dragonair and Windy insisted on staying out of their pokeballs for the night, and stood vigilantly watching over the three humans as they slept.

**00000**

**00000**

A/N—Well, I hope that was exciting. Again, I hope everyone can forgive my absence…Well, it's just a couple more chapters until the first Cosheen gym battle; anyone want to venture a guess as to what kind of pokemon it will use?...Don't forget to **REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Ill Foreboding **

They were woken by sounds of Windy and Dragonair clawing at the tent opening, but it was the yelling that had caught their attention and made them get up. Danny quickly put on some clothes and got out of the tent her and Miz were sharing. She ran over to Jason's tent and undid the zipper and shook him awake. He woke up surprisingly easy and heard the yelling in the distance. He quickly put on some shoes and sprang out of the tent without a shirt on. Danny followed behind him and they ran to Miz who was standing in the clearing with the two dragons.

"Windy see if you can feel out the sound waves and see if you can figure out a general direction." Miz commanded.

"It sounds like two people fighting." Jason said, "But who would be having a battle in the middle of the night?"

Miz shrugged and looked over at Jason, and was glad only the faint moon was the only light. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked at Jason's body in the light. He was surprisingly built with an amazingly defined stomach. She was broken out of reverie by Danny poking her in side and coughing. It was lucky Jason was to focused on the yelling to even notice.

"So…umm…any ideas Windy?" Miz stammered.

The large, green dragon was still for a moment then pointed to the left with one of its small arms.

"You guys stay here I'll go check it out." Jason said, and before the girls could protest he dashed into the woods.

The girls stood there in silence with their ever vigilante dragons at their side. After a few moments of silence Danny spoke.

"You know you should really try and be a little—"

"Not a word."

**00000**

Jason ran as quietly as possible through the trees. The moonlight broke through the branches sporadically and lit up a path that he followed. The yelling got louder as he ran, and he slowed as he saw an area that had fewer trees and formed a small clearing. He ducked behind a thick bush and peered through its branches. In the small area were two people. One was a young boy Jason guessed around twelve or thirteen. In front of him was a rather beat up looking Manectric. It had numerous cuts across its body that were bleeding quite heavily and its left eye was swollen shut and also bleeding. Facing the Manectric was a menacing looking Seviper. Poison dripped from its fangs and tail and looked as if it had been untouched the whole battle. Behind the snake a was a person in a black cloak and Jason could not make out any features. The most bizarre thing about this scene was not the actual battle, but what floated above the field. Jason saw what looked like a clear floating pokeball in the center of the area. It seemed to be emanating a strange blue light that covered the area.

"Please" The boy said, "you have us beat just let us go."

"You know I can't do that," said a masculine voice from within the cloak, "when the ball went in the air I said you couldn't leave or risk losing you Pokémon. By all means though forfeit and the ball will simply give me your Manectric as a prize."

The boy simply frowned and tears formed in his eyes.

_Dammit!_ Jason thought, _I should brought my pack!_

"Seviper!" The cloaked man said, "Wrap around the Manectric!"

The snake moved at lightning speed and quickly wrapped around the electric dog. It put up almost no fight.

"Use Discharge!" the boy yelled

The dog tried to release the energy but to no avail. It was beaten. The Seviper released its grip and went back over to its master. The boy ran over to his dog. It was breathing hard and still heavily bleeding, it was definitely nearing death. Jason was ready to burst into the opening to intervene when the ball in the air started to glow. The boy knelt next to the Manectric and began to cry, the tears falling on the animal's body.

"There it is…" the man said, "capture now!"

The ball in the air opened and a white beam shot out at the boy and Manectric. The dog was engulfed in the light and taken into the ball. Followed by the dog was a blue aura. It came from out of the boys mouth and into the ball along with the dog. He fell to ground eyes wide open, not moving.

_He just…what?_ Jason thought.

The cloaked man released an Alakazam and they teleported away along with the body of the boy. Jason backed away from the bush and ran back to the girls as fast as he could muster.

**00000**

When he returned he told the girls what he had witnessed. The girls simply stared at him confused, and he could not really blame them he could hardly believe what he was saying himself. The dragons also seemed to understand the confusion and paced around the trio.

"So," Danny said, "what do we do? I mean how do report something like this?"

"I have no idea. This…this is unreal." Jason said

"Most we can do at the moment is sleep till morning—" Miz said

"Doubt I could do that." Jason interrupted.

Miz let out a sigh of irritation and continued, "Sleep till morning and when we get to Shownee at some point tomorrow when can go to the police station."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting that far."

The trio turned in shock to see a man in black standing behind them with an Alakazam at his side. His face and body were still covered in a black cloak. The girls' dragons stared as well not understanding how he went un-noticed until he spoke. Jason ran at him, ready to tackle.

"Confusion!" he yelled.

Jason was picked up and held in the air and then thrown across the opening and into his tent. He landed with a hard thud as the tent collapsed around him. The two dragons raced to put themselves between the man and Jason.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Miz yelled, "Windy, brace yourself!"

"You too Dragonair!" Danny yelled.

"Oh this is hardly fair." The man said and he released a Seviper from a ball. "There we go."

Alakazam teleported over to the Seviper's side and they faced the dragons. Jason groaned as he picked himself out of the tent. There was silence as Danny and Miz stared at the hooded man, and then it was broken.

"Windy, Sand-Attack! Take out their eye sight!" Miz yelled

The Flygon let out a mew and gave its wings a great beat and sent a dust cloud towards their enemies.

"Alakazam, Reflect! Send it right back at them!"

A large pink shield appeared in front of the enemy Pokemon. The sand cloud hit and was ricocheted back at the dragons.

"Dragonair, Twister!"

The long dragon opened its mouth and a swirling whirlwind of air shot out. It went through the cloud, dissipated the sand, and went straight at the Alakazam. The twister broke through the shield and hit it square in the chest and sent it flying across the grass. It skidded to a stop and created a small trench a little distance away. The cloaked man ran a little distance away so as to get a better view of the battle.

"All right, divide and conquer! Dragonair wrap around that Alakazam!" Danny yelled.

Miz followed with her orders, "Windy, Faint Attack on Seviper!"

The green dragon disappeared in a in a cloud of brief smoke. The snake stood its ground without a move.

"Seviper! Free battle!" The man yelled.

Miz and Danny had no idea what he meant, but they quickly understood. A cloud of smoke appeared right behind the snake and it suddenly sprang away, its tail glowing purple. Windy came tearing out of the smoke and slashed at the air completely missing Seviper. The snake quickly turned around slammed its tail right into the dragon's neck, causing a deep gash that started to ooze purple goo.

"That thing just got a direct Poison Tail while avoiding Faint Attack." Miz said in awe. "It fights without being given orders…Danny watch out this guy has decades of experience over us!"

"Got it!" Danny said and ran over to were Dragonair had wrapped around Alakazam and was now squeezing it to unconsciousness. The hooded man followed her.

"Dragonair, Slam that thing into the ground!"

The long dragon surged into the air and wriggled the Alakazam until it was holding it by the ankles only. It bent its body and with the full force of its muscle slammed the psychic into the ground creating a small crater. Dirt and rock scattered upward as Dragonair landed back on the ground. It leaned its head into the crater cautiously checking the enemy. Danny came up beside it. She leaned down to see the Alakazam was not there but a broken wooden doll.

"When the hell did it use Substitute?" She yelled.

"Psybeam!"

A multi-colored beam came from the woods and hit Dragonair just below the back of the head. Danny screamed as the dragon as sent head-first into a tree and slumped to the ground. She ran over to the dragon as it was shaking its head to regain stability. After a few short moments it straightened its body and went into a defensive curl around Danny glaring at the oncoming Alakazam and hooded man.

_Miz was right,_ Danny thought, _this guy is in a completely different league of strength than us._

Miz watched in dismay as Windy's health degraded in front of her from the Seviper's poison. The snake stared at her dragon menacingly, its fangs dripping with poison. She averted her gaze quickly to see that was not faring much better against the Alakazam. She was now cornered against the forest edge and Dragonair needed the room of the empty field to get around. Her gaze went back to the snake that was now opening its mouth. A black haze started to pour into the area and it disappeared from view. The haze spread to cover most of field they were occupying. It enveloped her as well and her eyesight was greatly diminished.

"Keep, steady Windy. Try and stay focused on the air waves. Remember when they change that means it's moving."

The dragon gave a weak mew of agreement. Miz winced at the weak sound knowing she had to tie this up fast or Windy was going to be in some bad shape. They were too far away from Shownee City for Windy to get the care it needed for the poison before it developed into something more severe. She thought back to the antidotes that had been lost when she and Jason were lost in woods, and cursed the Aipom that had started that misadventure. A loud hiss broke her train of thought.

"Windy, watch it!"

A black blur moved in front of her and she heard the dragon yelp in pain.

_Damn, Night Slash…admittedly a good combo with Haze. It's amazing this thing can fight like this without the guidance of a trainer._

The dragon yelped in pain again.

"Windy, HM Defog now!"

The dragon started to beat its wings at a furious rate and a great was created. The haze slowly started to lift and the snake became visible.

"Now off to your left, Dragonbreath!"

Windy quickly turned and purple flames burst from its mouth. They engulfed the snake as it hissed in pain and started to roll on the ground. The flames were quickly put out and it regained its stance and stood quietly with its eyes closed.

"Oh crap! Windy quick close your—"

Seviper's eyes snapped open and a brief red light was cast on Miz and Windy. Miz suddenly found she was unable to move.

_Shit—shit—shit!_ _We're wide open! This thing is unreal! _

Seviper reared up on the back part of its body and slammed down on the ground. A black colored wave of energy was sent towards the dragon. The wave hit it square in the stomach and went sprawling backwards. Miz, unable to get out of the way was hit by the dragon and they both landed on the ground in lump.

Danny turned just in time to see Miz and Windy hit the ground. In a few short minutes things had gone from bad to worse. Dragonair was no covered in bruises and bumps from protecting her from the attacks sent by Alakazam. She could feel that her dragon's strength was starting to wane and she needed to end this fast--for better or worse. She hated having to resort to it moves like this were meant to be used in limited capacity and not at this close range, but she was literally backed into a corner.

"Dragonair," she whispered, "gather all your strength that's left."

The dragon nodded and tensed its body bracing for the next command, it could sense what Danny was about to say.

"Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

The dragon reared back and a small orb of light appeared over its mouth. Its head snapped forward and a massive yellow beam shot towards the Alakazam and the hooded-man.

"Ha! Pathetic last shot! Alakazam Light Screen!" the man yelled.

A large pink rectangle appeared in front of them as the beam hit, and it bent inward slightly. The Alakazam was pushed backwards as it concentrated on keeping the shield up. Dragonair kept the attack going full force. The shield started to crack slightly as a light suddenly filled the sky.

"Alakazam, time to go! Teleport us out of here!" the man yelled.

In a flash the hooded man and his two pokemon were gone. The beam went forward and leveled a chunk of the forest before Dragonair ceased the attack.

"What the hell?" Danny muttered.

Miz had picked herself up and returned her waning dragon to its ball. She looked into the sky and realized with horror that they needed to find cover. She ran over to Danny and Dragonair.

"We need to cover Jason now!"

Without question Danny and Dragonair followed her to the collapsed tent. The balled up next to Jason, who was just now starting to come to.

"It's Future Sight!" Danny realized, as the light intensified. "Dragonair Protect now!"

The white shield went up around them as the area was enveloped in bright light. The sound of crashed and explosions continued for several moments and then all at once it stopped. The shield around them went away, and Dragonair laid on the ground panting heavily.

"Good girl," Danny said, "return."

The dragon disappeared. Danny looked around at the field and the surrounding forest. The entire area had been demolished by the Future Sight craters were everywhere in the grass and the trees had been shredded and uprooted.

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened?" Jason yelled.

The girls spent the rest of what was left of the night telling Jason about the battle. After the three of them started exchanging theories at what it all meant they decided to get to Shownee as quick as possible and go straight for the police station. Jason did not expect much to come of it, but it was the best they could do. They packed up what was left of the tents and made their way down the road where just on the tip of the horizon they could make out Shownee City. It was that moment of staring at the horizon that Jason realized that not only did a visit to the police station wait for him there, but also his first Cosheen gym battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**00000**

The First of Many

They had reached the city limits around noon. Jason had split from the girls after they went by the police station. That visit had gone about as well he had expected. After telling the police what had happened in the forest they had pretty much written it off. Not that they did not believe them, it was more they had nothing to back it up. Which Jason figured was pretty much the same as not believing them. They left them with the number for Pokégear. He did not expect them to be calling anytime soon. The events from last had been put to the back of his mind at the moment anyway. After the police the girls had gone to the Pokémon Center to get the dragons checked on. They had taken a beating in the forest and needed some serious care. He wanted to go with them but they insisted they would be fine and that he should go find the gym. It took some time to find it but now he stood in front of the massive building. It looked like an average gym. A large, round, dome topped building with a sign on top that read:

_Official Gym of Pokémon League_

_Leader: Daryl Monnroe_

Jason took a deep breath and stepped inside as the doors slide open. He stepped into a large open area with foam mats. Electronic music played over loud speakers. A few people were on the mats sparing in a martial art that Jason barely recognized as Capoeira. A lone man towards the back trained alone as he kicked and punched a bag hanging from the roof. Jason made his way towards him. As he walked the fighters stopped and watched him knowing what was about to happen. He stopped a few feet from the man. He had long hair pulled back in a pony-tail and had glasses hanging on his nose. He wore simple, mildly tattered and baggy pants and shirt.

"Daryl Monnroe?" Jason said

The man stopped and caught the bag so it would stop swinging. He turned and looked Jason over. He laughed.

"Yeah, dude. You are so new here I can see it in your face. Follow me." Daryl answered.

Jason followed him through a small door behind the bag Daryl was hitting. He flipped a switch and lights flashed on to reveal a classic indoor battle field. Daryl pointed to the nearest trainer spot.

"You're over there, dude."

Jason went to his spot and watched Daryl walk over to the other side.

"I only have two Pokémon on me. Sorry dude. Caught me on a clinic visit."

"Well, I can come back if you don't feel it would be fair." Jason said. He was mildly surprised. He did not expect the first leader he met to be so…laid back.

"Ha!" Daryl laughed loudly for a long minute. "Two is all I'll need bro. This will be a one on one two Pokémon battle."

Jason surprise was immediately gone now that the familiar gym leader cockiness had shown.

_I have no idea what kind type he uses. From the look of the place I'm going to assume fighting._

Jason reached into his bag and brought out a ball with an Egyptian eye on the ball.

"Espeon, showtime!"

The purple, alien looking cat appeared on field and mewed.

"Good call dude." Daryl said and brought out a ball from his pocket. "Crobat!"

_A poison type! I did not see that coming!_

"Welcome to the Cosheen league dude! This won't be easy! Crobat start things out with Haze!"

The flapping bat opened its mouth and a black cloud filled the room quickly. Jason knew if he was not able to see Espeon surely could not see.

_Well if I can't see…_ Jason thought. "Espeon, light things up with TM Flash!"

The cat-like creature sat on its haunches and eyes started to glow. Jason covered his eyes just enough to not be blinded by the light. He squinted and as it flashed light he saw the shadow of the bat flapping above its master.

_Good hiding place._

"Espeon, Psybeam just above the gym leader!"

The cat, still sitting, opened its mouth and the rainbow colored beam shot out. There was a thud and then the wall behind Daryl exploded, with Crobat wedged into a crater. It was definitely hurt for it slightly struggled to get itself out. It did not act phased though for immediately went on the offensive without being told. It opened its mouth and released a hellish screech that filled the room. Espeon stayed in the same spot, but shook its head furiously, trying to shake off the rigging in its ears. Jason clapped his hands over his ears, not too much effect.

"Now, Crobat, Air Cutter!"

The bat clapped its wings together once and the haze cloud was immediately split in two with a direct line of clear space going from Daryl to Jason. Espeon was thrown a few back from an unseen force and bounced across the floor. It had long gash going from its shoulder to its hip, slightly staining its shimmering purple coat with blood. It struggled to stand, but stood its ground. Jason could tell from the look in its eyes that hit took a lot out of its stamina.

"Now, hit it with Sludge Bomb!" Daryl yelled.

"Espeon, Magic Coat!" Jason said thinking fast.

The cat struggled for moment. The bomb came almost too fast, but at the last moment the yellow screen appeared in front of Espeon. The bomb hit it and bounced right back at Crobat. The bounce increased its speed and the bat did not have the time to move and the hit the direct hit from its own attack. The bomb explode on contact and covered Crobat in poisonous slime as it sank to the ground quickly. It rolled on the ground trying to rub off the burning acid.

"Now Espeon use this chance to get an attack in! Swift!"

The cat opened its mouth and out flew numerous small stars that hit the flopping Crobat dead on. It was thrown into the remaining haze and disappeared from sight. The room was quiet and still. The Espeon breathed heavily its strength waning.

_Espeon's not going to last much longer._ Jason thought, _and there's no way for me to get rid of this Haze. This is a tough spot. For this thing to be a poison going up against a psychic it sure is taking the hits in stride._ "Flash,one more time!" he yelled.

The room was once again flooded with light, and Jason saw the bat struggling to get back into the air.

"Do a sweeping Psybeam across the ground, go under the Haze!" Jason commanded.

The beam swept across the gym floor, destroying in the process. The Crobat was thrown from the haze and hit the wall. It laid there not moving, unconscious.

"Crobat, return." Daryl said and the red beam put the bat back in its ball. "Nice job dude. What's your name?"

"Jason Marin."

As soon as Jason said his name the Espeon collapsed unable to continue.

"Espeon, return. Seems it was a double knock out." Jason said. He went through his bag think about what to send out next. _Dammit, Espeon is pretty much my only psychic. _

"All right dude round two. Muk, time to come and play!" Daryl announced.

The purple monster appeared on the tattered field. A noxious, horrible smell filled the room. It was not strong, but it was just enough to have Jason lose what appetite he had developed. He pulled out a ball with a metal cylinder sticker on it.

_Forgot I had you. Now, I know I have this in the bag._

"Metang lets win this!"

The floating metal disk, with two arms appeared facing the Muk.

"Let's start things fast, Bullet Punch!"

Metang quickly sped across the field, its left arm glowing.

"Minimize!"

The Muk immediately shrank and Metang flew right over, it's punch hitting nothing but air.

"Now, quick Mud-Bomb!" Daryl commaned.

Muk quickly grew back to normal size and opened its mouth. A ball mud spewed forth and hit Metang square in the back. It flew forward its arms flailing in surprise. Jason closed one eye in embarrassment.

_Now, I remember why I don't use you that often. You get surprised WAY to easily…and then you panic._ Jason let out a heavy sigh at the thought.

"Umm…" Daryl said, surprised at the Metang's lack of self-control. "Hit it again Muk!"

The Muk's mouth opened again ready to fire.

"Metang, calm down! Get out of the way with your Agility!"

Metang disappeared as the shot was fired. It missed completely and headed straight at Daryl. He quickly dove to the gym floor as the shot sailed over him and hit creating another small crater.

_Got to love that aspect of battling._ Daryl thought cynically.

Metang reappeared in front of Jason, shaking.

"Hey, hey buddy it's ok. Let's beat this guy quick and then a walk ok?"

The Metang starting doing loops in the air in excitement.

_You also get way too excited._ Jason thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Muk, do it again!"

"Metang, move it! Agility!"

The Metang disappeared again. The shot had been fired and went right at Jason, hitting him square in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him.

"Dude! You alright?" Daryl yelled

"Ow." Was all Jason could manage.

The Metang saw its master get and anger soared through its body. Without being told it started to attack. Its eyes started to glow and Muk was surrounded by a pink light. It was picked up off the ground and slammed it into the wall. It sped over to the Muk its arm once again glowing.

"Muk, Acid Armor!" Daryl said, surprised at the sudden change in nature. _This is the most bipolar Pokémon I've ever seen_. Daryl thought to himself.

The Muk melted into the ground and again the Metang's punch missed completely.

"Now, Pound!"

Muk popped back up from the ground and head-butted Metang towards the roof. It slammed into one of the beams and destroyed it on impact. Jason saw this as he got back to his feet.

_And that's why I keep you around. It's handy when you get pissed._ Jason stood and watched Metang pop itself out of the wooden beam.

"Muk, give it another Mud-Bomb!"

The muddy orb fired from Muk's mouth up towards the roof.

"Metang, Batter up!"

_Batter up?_ Daryl thought, confused, _The hell is that?_

Metang's arm glowed like it was about to throw a punch. The shot got closer and at the last moment Metang swung around and hit the Mud-Bomb. It was sent backwards from the direction it came and hit Muk in the face. Growled in pain and shook its head to try and get rid of the mud on its face.

_Huh, a self-created move. Kid's good._ Daryl thought.

"Now! One more time, Bullet Punch!"

The Metang flew forward and finally made contact with Muk. Metang hit it right between the eyes and went sailing backwards into the wall. A large crack went upwards and portion fell off and landed on the Muk, burying it and knocking it unconscious.

"Muk return."

"Muk is unable to fight." A voice said over an intercom. "Gym leader Daryl Monnroe is out of usable Pokémon. The winner of this match is Jason Marin."

Daryl ran over to Jason and held out his hand. Jason took it and the shook hands.

"Gotta admit, you pretty much stomped me. Here, take this." Daryl held out his other hand and in his palm was a small lapelled pin. It looked like a small medicine bottle colored gold. "This is the Antidote Badge."

Jason reached out and took it. Metang swooped down and starting doing somersaults in the air and gave off strange metallic cries in celebration of its victory. Jason brought out the small case that Maple had given him and placed the badge in the first slot.

"Well, good luck dude.I'll be watching the headlines for you."

"Thanks." Jason said and turned around and left the gym, a big toothy grin across his face. Metang followed behind him still flips in the air.

**00000**

He went to the Pokémon Center first thing to get his Espeon healed. The girls were still there and they told him the word on the dragons. Danny's Dragonair was for the most part fine just some major bumps and bruises. Windy, on the other hand, was in some serious trouble. Since it took a direct hit from a poison attack on a major blood flow area the poison had spread quickly. Nurse Hope was optimistic, but did say it would take some time possibly a few days just to get it out of the red zone. Miz said she was not too worried but Jason could see in her face she was about to faint with worry. They sat for some waiting for any word as Jason recounted his gym battle. Metang would chime in with its metallic noise when Jason told of its anger charged attack after he got hit with the Mud-Bomb.

"Speaking of which." Looking down at his muddy shirt, "I'm going to go change."

He put Metang back into its ball and left the girls as went to the bathroom to change. He came back after a few minutes and saw Nurse Hope walking away.

"What's the word?"

"He's about the same." Miz said, "It's definitely going to be a few days before he can leave."

"Well, I guess we'll need to claim some beds for the next couple of days." Jason chimed.

"No." Miz said. "You two need to go ahead. There's a contest in the next town in a couple days and I don't want you to miss it Danny."

"But—"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I'll catch up with you guys eventually."

Jason could tell she was not going to budge on the issue. "Well, we'll leave in the morning then. Right now let's go get something to eat." He suggested.

The girls agreed and the rest of the day passed without event.

**00000**


End file.
